1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclone separating apparatus and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general cyclone separating apparatuses, dust-laden air drawn in through a suction path is separated into cleaned air and impurities such as dust. The separated dust is passed through a dust discharging pipe and collected to a dust collecting chamber, and the cleaned air is discharged through an air discharging pipe to the outside of the cyclone separating apparatus. During this, the cleaned air being discharged through the air discharging pipe becomes a whirling air current, and flow of the whirling air current causes a noise and loss of pressure.
To overcome the above problem, an air discharging pipe configured to have an increasing diameter toward an air-inlet side thereof has been introduced, which is disclosed in KR 2001-0099572 filed by LG Electronics Inc. Also, a structure wherein a streamlined slant body is disposed in the center of an air discharging pipe is disclosed in WO 02067756 filed by Dyson.
However, in those cases by LG Electronics Inc. and Dyson, the noise and loss of pressure due to the whirling air current generated at an outer wall of the air discharging pipe can not be restrained. Especially in the Dyson's case, the streamlined slant body and a supporting structure for the same may obstruct the dust included in the air, thereby causing block of the air discharging pipe.